forgeofempiresfandomcom-20200223-history
Changelog 1.130
Important: Please note that this information is second hand information issued by InnoGames - the game developer. Any questions or complaints are best handled by contacting them. Hello Queens and Kings, The update to 1.130 will take place on Monday 9th July. There will be a short period of downtime during the update, we apologize for any inconvenience caused during this time. For the detailed description of the changes, please see the list below: Improvements *We have added a "Self-Aid"-Mode to the game, which will allow you to more easily apply your self-aid kits to multiple buildings. Simply use a kit from your inventory and you can conveniently motivate and polish any building or decoration of your choice! A counter at the top of the screen will show you how many kits you still have left. Changes *We have decided to re-balance the Hover Tank unit from the Future Era of the game. It was always our goal to create a powerful and future-themed unit with the Hover Tank but with time, we came to realize that the combination of the stealth and reactive armor skills is so powerful, that it in many cases renders using units from Arctic Future, Oceanic Future and, soon, Virtual Future less viable. As Forge of Empires is a game with the core idea of going through the ages, we want to provide incentive to our players to do so. As a result, the Hover Tank's reactive armor has been replaced with Force Field (value of 2). Additionally, we have reduced the movement to 15 and increased its defense to 120. We believe that this will let the Hover Tank remain a very useful unit in its own age, but will no longer influence units from later ages in a negative way. We hope that you will enjoy the new units coming with Virtual Future in a few weeks! Bugfixes * We have fixed a few instances where icons on the campaign map could be displayed in the wrong positions. * After closing a window using the "Esc"-Key, tooltips and context menus remained open. This has now been corrected. * We have changed the behavior of windows in the game so that they can darken the background only once. This will make sure the background is always visible even if a lot of windows are opened. * In some instances, the game's images could be corrupted when switching to a different part of the game while a tooltip was being displayed. This has been fixed now. * In HTML5, text input fields could sometimes be unresponsive in Fullscreen. This should now have been corrected. * The new Daily Challenges standalone quest battles did not count toward battle objectives in quests. They now are counted correctly. * We have fixed some cases in which players were unable to remove an existing friend from their friend list. * The Arc bonus display calculation was sometimes dismissing part of the bonus for the calculation, even though the correct amounts were always granted upon leveling the building. This has been corrected. * When searching for an non-existing item in the inventory, an untranslated error message was displayed. The translation should now show up instead. * We have fixed an issue that could cause the tutorial to get stuck when playing on a slow connection. * We have fixed an issue that could break the keyboard shortcuts after an incident in the city has been collected. * The Guild forum button was visible for players who aren't in a guild - this has been corrected now. * Having pending friend request sometimes prevented the player who sent the request to also invite the player into their guild. This should now work as expected again. Category:Changelog